


Lovely marks

by some_people_no_people



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - mortal instrumentss based, Dark Magic, Demons, Eventual Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_people_no_people/pseuds/some_people_no_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren jeager was your every day teenager. Just had to worry about teenager stuff. School, Mom, awkward moments. Normal things.</p><p>But being pulled into a world that you no longer know can be quite problematic to your every day life.  </p><p>No big deal right?<br/> <br/>-----</p><p>Based off the series "Mortal instruments" by Cassandra Clare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever!! So please, kudos and comments will get my butt into writing gear!! So I hope you like it! Sorry my first chapter is so short! 
> 
> Remember! This is based off the "Mortal instruments" by Cassandra Clare! story base not mine! All copyrights to owner! It's a fic people! Now get over your obnoxious self and read. I'm tired of peoples bullshit and how they go on about "Its not yours!" yeah well nah-fucking-dip Sherlock, congratulations, you've figured it out.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the bouncer said, folding his arms against his massive chest. He towered over the boy in the red zip-up jacket in front of him. “You can’t bring that in here.”

The fifty or so teenagers out side the club called Pandemonium tore their attention away from their previous conversations to see what the fuss was about. The Bouncers, consisting of huge guys to throw out anybody that even looks like trouble. I, Eren Jeager, am one of those teenagers hoping to see some trouble. I stood on my tip toes hoping to see the commotion. I'm average height for a fifteen year old, believe me I am, but the costumes people wore were ridiculous. I gestured for my friend, Jean to do the same. Even though annoyingly enough he was a little taller than me to see what I was talking about. 

“Aw, come on.” He pleaded, hoisting the thing up over his head. It looked like a wooden stake. “It’s part of my costume.”

The bouncer raised an eye brow. “Which is what?”

The boy grinned at that. He was normal looking enough, I thought. Say his electric blue spiked hair, but no facial tattoos or rods through his lip or ears. “I’m a vampire hunter.” He said as he pushed down on the stake, it bending easily as he did so. “It’s fake, see?”

“Whatever, go in.” The bouncer said, his voice suddenly bored.

He slid past the bouncer, quick to the beat of the music that was heard from the opening door. I watched as he slipped into the crowd inside.

"You thought he was cute didn't you?" Jean joked. I elbowed him in the ribs hoping I hit hard. I was rewarded with a small grunt.

Inside the club, it was full of dry ice smoke, colored lights flashed,  
turning the club into a multicolored train wreck of hot pinks, neon greens and electric blues.  
"So." Jean said, "Pretty good music, eh?" I laughed. We were dancing, or what passed as dancing in a club with chaotic music as this. Chaotic seemed like an under statement at that moment. Guys and girls alike made out passionately in corners, a boy with a teddy bear back pack and a lip piercing was handing out free tablets of who knows what. But none of it mattered enough for me to focus on. I was looking at the blue haired boy. He was prowling through the club as if he was looking for something. Frankly it reminded me of something but I couldn't place my thumb on it.

"I for one,am enjoying myself." Jean said. I grinned at his sarcasm. Jean, stuck out like a sore thumb in the multicolored club, for he wore washed out jeans and some retro tee-shirt, accompanied by a gray beanie. His moccasins dulled a grayish-brown. His beanie hiding his sandy blonde top layer of his hair, and his poorly styled undercut as I joked showed his mouse brown hair. His face was long, his eyes narrow,resting on high cheek bones. I decided to call him horse-face, he protested about it, earning him the permanent nick name.

"Mmm-hmm." I hummed. He only agreed to come cause I wanted to, I don't even know why I did. The clothes, the music, the people. I kinda liked the excitement of it. But I was no where near among their style. I was in the same boat as Jean, I wore dark jeans, a MCR tee-shirt, and my favorite black converses. I considered my self average. My hair was a deep brown, and my eyes green. Which at the moment were still trained on the blue haired boy. He looked sort of lost. I wondered if he was still looking for someone. But he straightend up suddenly, snapping his attention to a specific focal point. I followed his gaze until my eyes landed on what he was staring at. A girl in a what looked to be a skin tight suit beckoned him. She was pretty, a little taller than me, with hair about the same shade as mine. Her body ribbon-slim but full. I was some what disappointed for I had hoped to introduce myself. I had never dated before so the thought of my sexuality never really crossed my mind. So the hope of meeting him was crushed. I observed her a little more, from my distance I could see the ruby like pendent on her neck.

The girl coaxed him near, and he followed. I could just make out the two dark shapes that followed him, weaving in and out of the crowd like black cats. I slowed my dancing and stared. I could make out that they were both boys, lethal looking, clad in black clothes and had the swiftness of panthers. They moved faster toward the blue haired boy who was following the girl.

"Mean while, I've decide to become a vegetarian and I've been sleeping with your mother." Jean said. I ignored him and continued to stare as the girl was opening a door marked NO ADMITTANCE. She beckoned him after her. It wasn't really new to me, couples sneaking off to go make out in private areas. The only weird part was that they were being followed. I stood on my tip toes trying to see over the crowd. The two guys who had followed seemed to be conversing at the door. One of them had blonde hair, the other jet black. The black haired one pulled something sharp that flashed in the strobe lights. A knife.

"Jean!" I said grabbing his arm. My eyes still glued to the dark haired one.

"What?" jean looked alarmed. "I'm not really sleeping with your mom!" He added. "I'm just trying to get your attention.

"Do you see those guys?!" I pointed wildly, almost hitting a curvy black girl who was dancing near by. She shot me a evil look. "Sorry-sorry!" I turned to Jean. "Do you see those two guys over there? By the door?"

Jean squinted, then shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about, I don't see anyone."

"Two of them, they were following the blue haired-"

"The one who you thought was cute?"

"Not the point! One of them pulled a knife!"

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked. "I mean..did you inhale something or what?" Jean asked.

I glared at him, getting more irritated by the moment. "I'm fine." I said curtly.

"Ok, well I'm just going to get a drink and hopefully return to a sane Eren." He joked, walking toward the fruit bowl on the table that held small party foods. I turned just in time to see the black haired guy slip through the door. I was done with the waiting. Jean would take forever trying to shove his way through crowd, and I was not willing to wait. I shoved past stoners and and dancers trying to get to the door and get to the door I did.

With one last exhale, I walked through the door.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry my original laptop that I was using has officially DIED. I mean like, It's dead, not coming back. Which sucks. So I could not post and honestly I'm a newb that sucks at this so I just write it off and post without a second thought! But anyway, Please continue to read this fic! Thanks for the support!

I pushed through the door to the storage room open. I paused,for a moment I thought it was deserted. The only windows high up and barred. The room smelled of old paint and dust covered the floor, marked by smeared shoes prints. I looked around in bewilderment. The room was cold, and my back had become icy with sweat. Even though it was only march. I steeped forward only to entangle my shoe in electric wires. _Classic_ _Jaeger_.

I bent down to untangle my shoe when I herd voices. A girls laugh echoed and a guys answering sharply. When I looked up, I saw them. There stood the girl in her skin tight black suit. Her dark hair whipped into a messy bun and glasses rested on the bridge of her nose,which were slanted a bit leaving her eyes exposed to full view. They screamed insane. The two guys were with her. One tall and built to the point he rivaled the bouncer in the front. His blonde hair kempt and untouched and I wanted to scream Captain America. The other, with dark hair that matched the feather of a raven. His undercut precise and well kept, unlike Jeans. His skin fair and he was much smaller than the other. In fact a little shorter than the girl. The ravenette was standing with his hand in his pockets, facing the blue-haired boy who was tied to a pillar with what looked like piano wire. His legs bound and his arms restrained, he looked like a perfect scene from a kidnapping part during a action film. I ducked behind the nearest pillar and peered around it. My heart was slamming out of my chest so hard I swear they could have herd it. I watched as the ravenette paced back in forth, his arms now crossed over his chest. "So," he said. "You still haven't told us if there are any of your kind with you." 

_Your kind?_

What the hell he could be talking about, I had not the slightest clue. For all I knew I stumbled onto some gang war. "I don't know what your talking about." The blue-haired answered snidely.

"He means other demons," said the blonde-haired one, speaking for the first time. "You know what a demon is, don't you?" "Demons," drawled the ravenette, tracing the word in the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purpose of the clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our home dimension-" "Oh come on Levi, knock it off." said the girl. "Hanji is right," agreed the taller boy. Actually now that I'm closer up more like _man._

He was probably collage age; nineteen, twenty. It went for all of them cause they looked a little older than me. I was fifteen going on sixteen on the 30th of March. But that was several weeks away so no reason for me to get excited. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology."

_They're crazy, actually crazy._

I thought.

Levi raised his head, a smirk placed across his face."Hanji and Erwin think I'm an ass." He paused, lowering himself to eye level with the blue haired boy. "Do you think I'm an ass?" His question strait forward, but said so apathetically that it was hard to decipher whether or not to answer him. The blue haired boy stayed quiet. 

"I could give you information," He said. "I know where Grisha is." Levi glanced at Erwin,who shrugged. "Bull shit, Grisha is in the ground."

"It's not going to tell us anything, does that mean I can take it home for experiments?" Hanji asked giddily.

"No Hanji, you can not," Erwin said. "Kill it levi." Levi raised his hand, the dim light reflecting off the dagger he was holding. The blade was oddly translucent, like glass.

"Grisha is back!" He shouted, dragging at the bond that held him. "Every one knows! I can tell you where he is-" Rage flared in Levis icy eyes.

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards you claim you know shit about Grisha." He turned his knife. "He's in hell." The blade glistened in the dull light. "And you can join him there!"

Alright shit was about to happen and being the idiot I am I leapt out from behind the pillar and yelled "Stop!"


End file.
